He Never Knew
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Sebastian's got a very huge crush on Abigail and he totally wants to ask her out, thanks from a favor of his friend Sam. But to be honest, he might end up regretting that decision somehow... One-shot Sebastian/Abigail fic. My first Stardew Valley fic.


**"He Never Knew"**

 **Rated K+**

 **Pairing: Sebastian X Abigail**

 **Summary: Sebastian's got a very huge crush on Abigail and he totally wants to ask her out, thanks from a favor of his friend Sam. But to be honest, he might end up regretting that decision somehow...**

 **Disclaimer: I hereby do not own anything associated with the game Stardew Valley, nor do I own the characters. Stardew Valley and its characters are owned by Chucklefish. Anyway, since it's pretty much my first time writing for the Stardew Valley fandom, I figured I'd write my first fic involving an interesting pairing that no one seems to write about: Sebastian and Abigail. I hope this'll be something fresh, so catch a good cold root beer and grab some delicious Doritos and enjoy!**

* * *

Goosebumps was forming around Sebastian's skin as he started walking around with a huge hefty bouquet of rose petals around his hands. Of course, who didn't wanna walk around this nice farming community that was called Pelican Town? Sebastian didn't want to since he was mostly used to walking around in darkness or in very light rain, but since he was doing this for a friend for some odd reason whatsoever, Sebastian had to oblige.

Plus, he was strolling around the sunset with flowers on his hands for a good explanation:

It was all because for a very long time, Sebastian had a crush on the purple-haired beauty known as Abigail. For a while, she had grew up with him, alongside his blonde-haired friend, Sam. The three of them were definitely separable during their childhood, meeting where they were just basically nine years old. From Sebastian's own point of view, Abigail was a very sweet and gentle girl with a possible love for video games, music, rocks and nature (even though Sebastian kinda found nature a bit boring). There was no way someone like her would be interested in someone so dark and moody quite like him, but despite his mysterious appearance on the outside, Abigail managed to look inside Sebastian as a very gentle and caring soul that can get along with pretty much anybody should you manage to befriend him.

So why was it after a long time that he didn't tell Abigail that he had feelings for her? Well, it was all because he was just too shy to tell Abigail for a long time. Not also that, but everytime he'd attempt to confess, something bad would happen to him. The first time he attempted to ask her, he got a football to the side of courtesy to the head, all because Alex accidentally threw it through the wrong angle. The next time he attempted to tell her, Haley butted in and showed off her new shiny shoes to Abigail, just to irritate the heck out of him. The last time he attempted to tell her, he accidentally sneezed all because he had a bad cold.

His best friend Sam knew about this for a while, even going so far to make fun of Sebastian's entire crush for her. Of course, it was all just for fun, concerning that he knew how much Sebastian meant to her. So being the good friend that he was, Sam had decided to help him out much to Sebastian's dismay for some reason. He told his emo friend that the only way to win Abigail's heart was to do it the old-fashioned way he knew how:

Just a huge bouquet full of elegant Sweet Pea flowers.

There was no way that Sebastian was gonna go along with this. He rather do it his own way just by being himself and try to impress Abigail with some dark, moody tunes coming from his keyboard, but with Sebastian being bribed $20 thanks to his own friend, he had to comply and take the whole thing.

To nobody's surprise, this was already a waste of time for Sebastian, who left his house and headed straight to the town's square with the bouquet in hand.

"I can't believe Sam's making me do this. I better get something good out of it..." muttered the very moody emo himself.

Once he got to the town's square, he stood at the place where Abigail and her family resided:

 _ **Pierre's General Store**_.

By then, he'd already get goosebumps right away.

But being the emo that he was, he was neither nervous, anxious or shuddering with fear. He was still quite moody enough not to act like all those three mentioned. With a stressful yawn that he formed inside his throat, he immediately entered the store without any trouble. The owner of the store immediately sought Sebastian out from the middle of his counter with a smile forming across him.

"Ah, hey Sebastian, finally good of you to see ya." greeted Pierre.

"I couldn't say the same here..." Sebastian muttered so lowly that even the owner couldn't hear.

"Oh you're such a nut," Pierre laughed, "No wonder you have your father's humor."

 _"I wasn't trying to be funny..._ " Sebastian thought to himself before speaking out loud with a fake smile, "I guess it really does run in the family, huh? Um, is your daughter here?"

"You mean Abigail?" asked Pierre with a smile, "Of course she is, why do you-"

However, Pierre's voice was cut off once he realized what was in Sebastian's hands. His eyes bulged like a nuclear mushroom cloud when he checked out that bouquet full of Sweet Pea flowers that Sebastian was holding for himself to give to Abigail. Pierre's smile grew even wider and sly-ish realizing this right away.

"Well, I'll be darned, you definitely have a thing for my daughter do ya?" He smirked.

"I really don't like to talk about it..." Sebastian blushed, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, that's nonsense, any friend of my daughter's is a friend of mine." Pierre said, patting Sebastian's back right before popping his head through the big hallway shouting, "Hey Abby, your friend Sebastian's here!"

Once he called her own daughter out, Sebastian stood there for a bit before seeing that door creak right before his very eyes.

And his very eyes saw one hell of a beautiful sight. It was complete with long purple hair, a set of blue eyes that was the same color as a night's ocean, a smile that could light up anyone's day, and that marvelous blue/purple dress that fit her petite figure completely. It was clear that the image Sebastian was looking at was Abigail herself. As much as his moody self didn't want to show it, the blush around Sebastian's cheeks grew more redder and redder as she spoke to him.

"What's up, Sebastian?" The purple-haired girl replied.

 _"Okay Sebastian, you can do this, even though your friend bribed you and you didn't have to take it in the first place..."_ He thought to himself while trying to figure out what to say to her.

Once he took that big deep breath, Sebastian finally had the courage to speak up to Abigail with these following words:

"I got something for you, so here you go."

Abigail was suddenly at a loss for words when her best friend handed her the bouquet of Sweet Pea flowers for her to have.

Her eyes had marveled at the color of those petals, which was the same color as her beautifully flowing hair. Never had she seen such beauty from a single blossoming plant in her life. Abigail couldn't believe Sebastian would come this far to do something so meaningful and sweet for her. She just didn't know what to say about this moment standing between her right now.

"Sebastian, I-" She said in a speechless tone.

"What is it?" He gasped, anticipating what she was gonna say.

After taking a deep breath herself, Abigail came up with the perfect response:

"How did you know I was hungry? This is delicious!"

Just like that...

 ** _*THUMP!*_**

Sebastian's entire heart dropped in disbelief as Abigail took a huge bite of the flowers, chomping them down as if they were nothing more than a garden salad topped with ranch and croutons. The goth found himself stunned and shocked that the girl he desperately had a crush on was nothing more than an odd flower-eater. He couldn't even imagine if this was either a dream that Sebastian was in or perhaps a nightmare. But either way, this was real.

"Nice of you to bring my daughter something to eat, huh." Pierre winked at a still-stunned Sebastian.

"He's definitely something else." Abigail nodded to her father with her mouth full.

Once she gulped the whole thing down, the nature-eater turned to the goth with a smile saying, "So what's up, Sebastian?"

"I, uh... Just wanted to say hi, so... BYE!" Sebastian quickly hesistated, nearly running out of the store while leaving Abigail confused at the same.

As soon as he made it outside though, he turned around to see Sam leaning against the general store's bulletin board with a smirk on his face.

Looking at Sebastian's palpitated face, Sam spoke out of confidence, "So how was it? Did you-"

"Keep your money, I don't want it." Sebastian quickly said as he gave $20 bucks back to his friend.

And then he slowly walked away with twitches in his eye, obviously forgetting what happened between that bribe and Abigail's shocking habit altogether. Sam knew it was a mistake all along having to do that to his own friend.

"Guess that really went well." The spiky blonde said to himself after he put the $20 back in his pocket and proceeded to walk away too.

* * *

 **IDK, but I think this would bring a smile to my face, concerning how Abigail would pretty much eat anything nature-related such as rocks and plants aside. Yeah, it's weird and strange, but I just love her so much for it. Plus, I know most people in the Stardew Valley fandom pretty much ship Sebastian with Sam (and I have no problem with that), but in my opinion, I think the Abigail/Sebastian ship is just so cute and adorable for me to love. I could definitely see Sebastian having feelings for her deep down.**

 **So what did you all think? Did I do good for my first Stardew Valley fic? Leave feedbacks if you want, my fellow gangstas.**

 **(No, I'm not making this up. Abigail does eat rocks. I oughta know since I read it on the Stardew Valley's Wikia page. Hard to believe she's like a humanized Spectra Vondergeist meets Maud Pie with a mysterious, yet cheerful attitude.**


End file.
